


【木日】生日

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 木吉希望给日向一个生日惊喜……
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 2





	【木日】生日

“五月了。”木吉在月历前托腮静坐。  
日向把脏衣服分类扔进洗衣机，一出卫生间就看到化成一尊雕塑的木吉：“你怎么了？”  
“马上就到日向生日了,”木吉回头，指了指日历上圈出的16日,“我还没想好要怎么计划一个惊喜呢。”

正走过去想一探究竟的日向瞬间失笑：“先不说你会不会准备惊吓的问题，你提前这么久预告还有什么惊喜可言？不如考虑一下母亲节给家里买点什么。”  
“这个我倒是早就准备好了，连着日向的份。”  
“为什么这种事情你就这么快啊。”每次都被抢先，日向不甘心地按住木吉肩膀。  
“嘿嘿，”出现了打算蒙混过关的笑声，“日向有什么想要的吗？”  
“你刚刚不正号称要准备‘惊喜’吗？”  
“知道日向想要的东西之后，我会努力用让你惊喜的方法送出来的！”木吉踌躇满志。  
“您这真的只是普通的惊吓宣言而已。”日向翻开月历的下一页，抽出旁边的笔在10号的位置画了个圈，“我暂时没什么想要的，不如说正好生日在周日，能打打球再安心休息半天我觉得就足够令人开心了。”

“It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out.*”沉默半晌木吉突然哼出一句。  
日向给了哼唱的人一拳停住了他继续唱下去的势头：“别闹，都说了周末我想安心休息休息，再说，晚上做多了第二天容易睡过头。”  
木吉眨眨眼睛：“也就是说不是晚上就可以对吧？”  
得，真会找重点。“不是在讨论生日的事吗？”日向顾左右而言他。

看来不会被拒绝了。木吉在心里接道。

************

随着年岁增长，时间的流逝速度总在不自觉加快。  
挣扎于公司的日常任务和各项杂事中，不到半月的时日在长长短短的死线间流过。周六也连续加班到深夜的日向一回家就瘫在床上闷头大睡，难得的早晨被轻易睡过去，又被木吉折腾一下午后，日向趴在沙发上一言不发。

“怎么了？”木吉担心日向史莱姆会在这么沙发上化掉。  
“总觉得周末就这么莫名没了大半，好不爽。”  
“因为刚刚咱俩太浪费时间了吗？”  
“和这个没关系。”平日可以把日向炸起来的调侃只得到了懒懒的回应，“时间过得好快，每天累得头皮发麻挨到周末，却发现假期已经快没了，任谁都不想面对一天后又要回去上班的现实吧。”

木吉走到日向身旁坐下，瘫成一张饼的日向挣扎着坐起来倒在木吉大腿上，放任木吉在自己脸侧摩挲的右手。  
“虽然职场比学校辛苦不少，可是现在能和日向一起住我觉得很幸福。”  
“咱们大学不也算一起住的吗？还在一张床上呢。”  
“上下铺哪能算一张床？”木吉的手往衣领下滑动以示抗议。  
日向抓住木吉作乱的右手：“别闹，休息一下。”

大个子乖乖收起爪子，躺在沙发上闭目养神，渐渐和倒在他腿上的人一起睡过去。

************

“唔……”几点了？  
“6点整。”在木吉开口之前，已经刷上手机的日向懒懒地报出时刻。  
“那岂不是该做饭了？”明明睡了这么久，却没有觉得腿麻，木吉着急之余有些小好奇。  
腿上的超大型抱枕坐起身：“我处理完食材了，你订的蛋糕也到了。”  
“你签收了？”原来日向刚刚躺回来啊……疑惑瞬间解开后，木吉多少有些垂头丧气，“本来想藏起来晚上拿出来来着。”  
“谁让你睡那么熟的。”

“啊————”  
“又怎么了？”  
“日向你说自己处理了食材那岂不是——”  
“我看到了，厨房的大箱子。”  
“你打开了吗？”  
“懒得拆。”日向自然是不肯承认自己一开始好奇得不行，但既然都不小心看到了，再提前拆了木吉怕是会更失望——当事人挣扎了一番，好不容易才战胜好奇心，最后若无其事地假装云淡风轻。

“我现在去做饭，我们晚上再拆好不好！”木吉跳起来冲进厨房。  
“……行吧……你说了算。”

有一个大蛋糕在，自然不需要其他主食。木吉飞速用切好的食材准备好了晚上的汤和第二天的便当，从冰箱里取出蛋糕。

“来吧日向。”寿星被拉到了餐桌前。  
木吉点好蜡烛，坐到日向对面：“虽然你平时不太喜欢这些，不过偶尔许个愿也没什么不好对吧？”  
同居人的眼神过于殷切，日向一时忘了拒绝，闭眼思索片刻，凑近火焰吹灭蜡烛。

“哼哼哼……”木吉带着奇怪的笑声起身开始切蛋糕。  
“……”不知不觉又被带跑了节奏，日向沉默地接过餐盘尝了一口，“好甜。”  
“我刻意挑的巧克力味，还是太甜吗？”  
“没有，味道正好。”眼看大个子就要皱起眉头，日向叉起一小口蛋糕送进嘴里，重新给出评价。可可的清苦正好中和掉奶油的甜腻，交织出和谐的余味。

房间暂时只剩下细碎的进食声音。  
“请稍等一下。”下嘴没几口，号称“晚上拆包裹”的人突然搁下手里的餐具，窜进厨房抱出箱子。  
“……”  
“我还是觉得，早一点把它们交给日向比较好。”木吉一边解释，一边划开箱子外的胶带，弯腰把东西一个一个往桌上放。  
“这是……”日向怔住。  
“生日礼物啊。”  
我当然知道是礼物，“但为什么……”这么多？

日向放下餐叉，拿起桌上的大小物件一一确认。

高中和大学的队友送得比较多的是明信片，看起来落款日期浮动不小，可能由于自己周六前都忙得要死所以没注意邮箱；  
水户部和小金井额外准备了一些手制零食，虽然还没尝但既然是水户部出品，想来一定很好吃；  
火神直接从美国寄了一封信回来，大概在海外不常写日语，日向眼尖地从信里仅有的几个汉字里挑出了写错的地方。

伊月准备了一个小薄本，手抄了球场上若干被日向吐槽过的冷笑话。“我感受到这家伙有多用心了。”日向笑得咬牙切齿。  
相田送的是伊达政宗的1/8可动手办，还附上了一个相同样式的被掰碎的零件。这是日向被折断的第一个手办的同款，日向事后试图粘回去，却始终缺了一个配件，因此这么多年来，日向桌上都有一个没有头盔的政宗。寿星顿时肃然起敬：“丽子太强了……这款早绝版了她到底怎么搞到的？”

确认过的物事被放到桌子另一侧，没有查看的部分很快只剩了一个鞋盒。  
“球鞋？”你竟然把它放餐桌上吗？  
“反正是新的嘛。”木吉打着哈哈。  
日向把凳子挪离餐桌几步，打开了盒子。

“……是我毕业前说想买，结果阴差阳错没买的那款……”日向小声叹道，拿起鞋子转了一圈，才注意到鞋面上写了不少字，是笔迹各异的生日祝福。

在一堆眼熟的字迹中，竟然还有一行属于刚上大学的日向弟弟。  
许久没有见到自家兄弟的字，日向仔细分辨着内容。除了生日快乐和落款以外，左上方还有一个不大的“哥”，显然因为先写了祝福语之后找不到空白，才靠着边别扭地挤下几个小字。

少年的文字让日向想起还在校园里的自己。  
高中三年木吉并没能完整参与日向的庆生活动。高一的生日被日向在隔天轻描淡写带过去了；高二时忙于队内事务的日向几乎忘掉了自己还有生日，彼时木吉在艰难地做着康复训练；而到了下一年，木吉去了美国接受膝关节的手术，直到下半年才回到日本。

像是想要弥补三年的不足，大一时木吉为自己的新任室友准备了堪称神奇的生日礼物。当日向收到写满了新旧队友生日祝福的诚凛7号队服时，大脑宣告罢工了好几秒。  
“来叫声哥让我爽爽。”整理了许久语言却不知道从何说起，当时的日向只没头没脑地做出了这样的好笑回复。

至于木吉对此的反应，日向竟一时回忆不起来。

************

“别哭啊。”回过神来的投手只听到这三个字。  
日向哭笑不得给了对方一个爆栗：“您哪只眼睛看到我哭了？”  
木吉捂住头：“我这不是怕你太感动吗？”  
“不如说这双鞋子肯定没法穿了”日向杠了回去，又很快陷入沉默。球鞋上的笔迹让日向意识到刚刚的不少明信片上是没有邮戳的——这可不是一个早上就能完成的准备工作，尽管木吉最近不如日向忙，但也着实不算清闲。

“……”

大个子发亮的眼镜注视着对方，像是在等待什么回应。

“……”短短地叹了一口气，日向放下鞋盒，转身走回客厅。  
“日向？”  
沉默的人不为所动，从不常用的置物柜深处取出一个小盒子，回到木吉对面。

************

“本打算一个月后作为你的生日礼物的，但就像你说的，早一点拿出来比较好——也算是我的回礼了。”日向单膝跪下，托起木吉的手，把对戒的一只戴在了中锋无名指上。  
“我不算会挑，就只选了可以在内侧刻名字的标准款。”

木吉愣在原地，睁大了眼睛。  
“……你要是觉得太着急的话——你这是哭了吗？”  
“嗯？有吗?”棕发青年抬手抹过眼角，愣愣地看向手上的水光。  
房间的灯光投映到木吉手上，再反射出来，像是大个子抓起了一把星星。  
日向无奈地笑：“所以这算是你同意了？”

“当然同意了！”木吉猛地抱上去，差点把两人一起带倒，“日向你这也太狡猾了吧……”  
“是我行动力高谢谢。”

“我喜欢日向。”  
“嗯。”  
“我喜欢日向。”  
“我知道。”  
“我喜欢日向。”  
“我知道，我也喜欢你，行了吧？”

“可以了！”得到满意回复的木吉先生悄悄把另一只对戒套在同居人的无名指上，举起了蛋糕：“日向生日快乐！”

************

**后记一**

“说来我第一次给日向庆祝生日的时候你的反应可真有趣。”  
“……那种黑历史就别提了吧，给我忘掉。”  
“可是我真的叫完‘哥’之后你的脸好红，我第一次看到日向不好意思成那个样子——这怎么忘得掉？”  
“闭嘴。”

************

**后记二**

“咦日向你没戴戒指吗？”隔日早晨的木吉有些受伤。  
“突然戴上会被问很多的吧，就不自找麻烦了。”  
木吉笑眯眯的抬手晃了晃：“哈哈，我倒是不介意被问到来着。”  
“那是你没神经过头了谢谢，”日向从衣领中拽出一根细绳，“当时没想太多所以没准备合适的链子，我先用这个凑合戴上——”  
大个子的笑意渐渐扩大，扑上去和恋人交换了一个深吻：“路上小心。”

************ **END** ************

**Author's Note:**

> *这句是Jeremih的《Birthday Sex》中的歌词。


End file.
